


The Perfect One

by kaleigh



Series: Always An Addams [2]
Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies), The New Addams Family (TV)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: Most little girls are made of sugar and spice and everything nice. Wednesday Addams was not like most little girls.
Series: Always An Addams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482311
Kudos: 35





	The Perfect One

Wednesday was born during a thunderstorm. After a rough pregnancy and a thankfully quick delivery, she came into the world, dark eyes glaring at them for disturbing her. It had rained for two days after her birth and with Morticia on bed rest then pregnant again her early care had fallen to Gomez and Lurch. As such, it was a surprise to no one that she would grow to be Lurch's favourite child.

She had been raised as most little girls were with ballet classes and horseback riding but as the Addams child designated as heir, she was also taught everything she needed to survive and thrive as an Addams in the world. 

And so Wednesday grew confidently and outgoing, secure in her protected world. 

When she was five, her mother and father sat her down, and after reminding her that they would always support her, told her about the real world. Wednesday would always remember her mother saying to stand up for herself and fight back for those that couldn't. 

It should have been of no surprise then that they had been called into the school on her first day for her beating up a fourth-grader. With her solemn looks, two pigtails and old school puritanical garb she had appeared to be easy pickings on the schoolyard until she fought back.

Once it became clear that she was untouchable, she had been left alone just the way she liked it. Her view of the world had never been challenged until she had been exiled to summer camp. It was there that she was challenged and began growing into the woman she would become. She had made friends there and had learned so much about who she was in the real world, despite this she had never doubted that she was above all an Addams.

As a teenager, her brand of rebellion took the form of challenging patriarchy and capitalism. Her relationship with her mother grew as Morticia introduced her children to the realities of the world. Oddly, this helped to soften Wednesday's sharp edges and allowed her to mature from the girl who had committed her first murder at eight into a woman who, though no less deadly, longed to live in a better world.


End file.
